


14th

by GayIsMySpecialty



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Dark, Dont tell, Family, M/M, One Shot, shhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayIsMySpecialty/pseuds/GayIsMySpecialty
Summary: What a beautiful little family.





	14th

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reasons I love you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682093) by [Neo_Cults](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neo_Cults/pseuds/Neo_Cults). 



> Also inspired by VIXX's Eternity MV.

Taeyong sat on the sofa beside Jaehyun’s recliner, sipping happily from one of the two mugs that had been placed on the coffee table. The Office was playing on the TV; it wasn’t really something he would watch, but it was funny. Not to mention it was Jaehyun’s favorite show, so he turned it on just for him. It was Jaehyun’s birthday, after all. February 14th, Valentine’s Day. Taeyong was always obsessed with making the day perfect for Jaehyun, especially more recently.

The sound of little feet hitting the floor was coming from the hallway, and Taeyong smiled when his little girl, Jisoo, bounced up to him, showing off a crayon drawing of their little family of three. It was very cute, despite the fact that they had different-colored skin and their feet were extremely unproportionate. Hey, she’s four, don’t judge.

“Do you like it, daddy? Look! This one’s you, this is me, and that one’s appa!” she giggled, pointing them out. Taeyong’s figure had a bright orange outline with red hair, Jisoo’s had a sky blue outline and cute little boots, while Jaehyun’s had a black outline and spiky hair.

Taeyong lifted Jisoo into his lap, exclaiming, “It’s so pretty, you’re an amazing artist!” causing her to squeal and laugh.

After a bit of Taeyong kissing all over her head and making her giggle, he let her slide off his lap.

“Go put it on appa’s desk so he can see it,” he said, watching her go off. After she came back, Taeyong washed the mugs and made omelettes for them, getting ready to start the day with his beautiful family.

~~~

“We’re going to the park! Giggle monster and I will be home soon!” Taeyong called through the apartment after helping Jisoo put on her shoes. She held his hand as they walked out and locked the door.

The apartment was completely still after silence engulfed it. It seemed peaceful at first; the sun shone through windows in every room, every corner spotless and tidy, but still showing signs of life. Even the stereo system in the living room was on, playing a new hip-hop song on low volume.

The only door closed was the second on the right down the hallway. The room past it was dark due to the shut blinds, and there was a cluttered desk and tattered office chair in the middle of it. Dusty bookshelves lined the walls, so full of books they spilled out onto the floor. Placed right on top of the desk was a stack of exactly 365 messy drawings, and on all of them were three poorly drawn stick figures.

Aside from the quiet music and drawings of a happy family, the apartment was completely empty.

And two blocks away, a sad, broken family of two were standing in front of a mocking gravestone that had been marked with Jaehyun’s name exactly a year ago, the day a particular car crashed into another, the day Taeyong was struck, no, beaten by reality.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry lol


End file.
